Forever Love
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: set during "Instinct" when Myka and Pete see HG again. Here's a different take on the whole episode and how it plays out.


"Myka," I jumped at the sound of Jinx's voice. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Can we talk?"

"Sure." Placing my book on the whicker table, I picked up my tea. "What do you need?"

"It's not what I need. It's what you need." Jinx took a seat. I had a feeling I knew what this was about. "Myka,"

"Jinx, if you use that lying power on me again I will bronze you. And leave you this time." My voice was stern but I knew he wouldn't let it go.

"Myka, you need to talk about it. I know you won't talk to Abigail and Pete….well he's Pete."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "There's nothing to talk about. She left." Pain filled my chest. "Without saying goodbye."

Glancing down at my book, Jinx sighed. "Again?"

"Leave my choice in literature alone." I watched him over the rim of my cup.

"I know you still carry her note with you." His voice was low. "Do you love her?"

"Do I have to answer you? Because it's clear you already know the answer." My voice was flat. I hated when people brought up Helena. The one person I actually loved left me. _How could we have had an actual relationship though? She was from a different time. Literally._

"I'm not saying you need to move on but it might help the pain." Jinx paused. "Okay. I'll leave you alone. But just think about what I said. Please?" Finally, I gave a small nod. "Okay. Well it's time for breakfast anyway."

Pete complained that Abigail wasn't running the B&B to his standards so he had to eat a healthy cereal. When Claudia's Farnsworth sounded, Artie asked if there had been any earthquakes near us. He said there was one at the Warehouse. I was about to grab a banana when my phone sounded. "Huh, it's a blocked number. Hello?" The blood drained from my face when I heard a familiar British accent. "Helena?"

Xxx

"So, you're a forensic scientist?" It was good seeing HG again but I couldn't help but feel betrayed somehow. "We've not heard from you in months."

"I was under strict orders from Mrs. Frederic to not contact anyone while I had the Astrolabe. I wanted to say goodbye but I couldn't. You know how strict she can be. Giving you that letter nearly got me bronzed…again."

"Well, I'm glad you've not been bronzed again." There was an awkward silence between us since Pete was nosing around.

"Now, may I fill you in on the case at hand?" Helena explained that two men were arrested for killing a man. Both were released on technicalities. One of them came into the station and willingly turned himself in. "When I was examining him, he was transforming. I've never seen anything like it in all of my years at the warehouse."

Xxx

"She's insane. Why would she want to give up a life of endless wonder to be a normal person? H.G. is far from normal. She's H.G. Wells!"

"Myka, vibes…"

"Not you too. Jinx already got on my case earlier today. Now let's talk to this Parcel guy. But seriously? Come on!" Parcel was just as confused as we were. He swore his partner wasn't with him but he couldn't say where he was. "What happened right before you came to the station?"

Parcel looked like his was in a trance. Then he started to sweat and nearly scream. "No. No! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Jumping back, Parcel crawled into a corner and started to shake.

"Whatever artifact was used it's scaring him so bad he can't even think about it. We need to find his partner." Pete and I went to talk to the D.A. about Parcel's partner but were all but thrown out. We needed to see what kind of changes Parcel had gone through to see which kind of fear artifact this could be. "Okay, Pete you go talk to the family of the cashier that was killed and I'll get the video."

"Mykes, are you going to be okay? Seeing H.G. again…"

"As long as I stay busy, I'll be fine." I paused, "I hope."

Xxx

 _Come on Myka, how bad could this be? It's Helena's house. She has the right to leave the warehouse if she wants._ I hesitated knocking on the door. When I finally did, I had to keep myself from running. _Geez. What's wrong with me?_ "Helena, I,"

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave me out of it." Before she could close the door, a man and his daughter opened it.

"Emily, who is this?" The man looked worried.

"An old friend of Emily's who she hasn't seen in a long time. She's either with the police or something like that. They used to solve cases together."

"Oh God, you're a mini He…Emily." Helena ran her hand over the young girl's hair with a smile. "And," I glanced towards Helena. "Something like that."

"Well, any friend of Emily's is a friend of ours. Please, come in." The man invited us in and made tea. He and his daughter made themselves scarce while Helena and I spoke.

"She's amazing. A mini you almost." I tried to keep my jealousy in check.

"Yes, her and her father. He's a normal, solid man. Who is a civilian. Which is one of my favorite things about him. I'm trying something a little different right now."

 _And the jealousy just went from a three to a seven. Damn._ "So, how long have you lived here?"

"About six months. I met Nate at a cooking class." I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't laugh." It was good seeing Helena smile again. "Myka, they invited me into their home. Into their lives. For the first time in over a century I feel like I belong." My eyes flashed to hers. "I mean that in a normal life. The time we…"

I raised my hand to stop her. I couldn't hear this. "I get it. I do." The lump in my throat grew painful. Helena caught the crack in my voice. "Does Nate know who you really are?"

"No. I can't exactly tell him I'm H.G. Wells, the father of science fiction and a hundred and forty seven years old. The only person who didn't freak out about that was you. Actually, you did at the very beginning. But you came to terms with me shattering your childhood."

"And the constant flirting kinda helped."I kept my voice low so Nate wouldn't hear me. _There's that look again. That look of tenderness in Helena's eyes. God I missed that look._ "So, will you help us?"

"Myka, I can't."

"Helena, the police won't help us and one person has already been killed. I need that video tape. And besides, you called me." Helena's eyes turned towards Nate and his daughter. Guilt started to overwhelm me. "One more Bering and Wells adventure?"

Xxx

As we entered the station, I followed Helena quickly. An officer stood in front of the control room. "Ladies. Are you sure she should be back here?"

"Officer," _and here comes the charm._ "Curtis, I'm sure you've given a lady or two a tour of the station to impress them."

"It's been known to happen."

Helena glanced towards me with a soft smile. "Well, uh…"

"Oh." I could only imagine the thoughts that went through his head. "Well, rock on ladies."

Once inside, I brought up the camera footage while H.G. watched. "You've been watching Claudia."

"We trade tips. And I guess we use your sex appeal to our advantage once again. I saw how you charmed that officer."

Helena chuckled. "Yes well, half of that charm is you." I heard Helena's arm move but retract it quickly. "Just like old times." There was sadness in her voice. _She missed this._

"Here we go." My phone rang. "Pete I'm putting you on speaker. It looks like the artifact turns its victims into a primal state.

"The family had nothing. They weren't looking for revenge. But some cop named Brigs creeped them out. He was saying that he would get justice."

"Hold on." I zoomed in on Brigs right before Parcel ran into the station. "He had his cuffs out."

"Brigs is our man." Glancing up to Helena, she had that grin. We were completing each others' ideas again.

Xxx

Kicking down Brigs' door, we entered. "Detective Brigs! Secret Service!" Both Pete and I had guns drawn. As we searched the house, Brigs was nowhere to be found.

"You have a lot of built up tension. Is it because of H.G. seeing a guy?" Pete's voice was cautious.

"I will shoot you with your own Tesla if you bring her up again." I looked through the house as Pete called Artie.

"The artifact could be something prehistoric. It seems to affect the flight, fight, or freeze center of our brain. Be careful."

"So, a part of a cave drawing or an arrow head?"

"I don't know. Now listen, this artifact could be extremely powerful. Which means, that it could affect the user too. He could be just as much of a predator as the other person is pray." Artie started to shake. "Okay, trimmers are still happening so I need to go."

"Mykes? Are you okay? I got a vibe and…Myka?" I couldn't move. Brigs had a whole file on Helena. She was in trouble.

Xxx

As the car came to a screeching halt I jumped out. "Myka, it's there. Put it in the bag, quickly!" Pete held the bag open as I dropped the bone inside. "I'm sorry." Helena held onto Nate who was leaning against a car. The artifact must have been used on him. "It's okay." As Pete tried to find out what the artifact does exactly, Helena and I talked in the kitchen. "Every time the warehouse and I mix, lives are ruined. Yours was ruined and now Nate's. It's over."

"Don't you find it strange that you became so attached to a man with a daughter around Christina's age?" I knew this was a touchy subject. And I shouldn't go near it but I needed to see why Helena wanted to stay with him so badly.

"Excuse me?"

"Isn't it possible that a part of you still wants to get Christina back?"

Pain filled Helena's dark eyes. "Myka, how could you….why would you bring my daughter into this?"

"Helena, I'm sorry but I can't help but see…"

"You can take your observational skills and leave right now." Tension was building between us.

"You are chasing a ghost. This life is not who you are." Before Helena could, most likely, yell back, we were interrupted by Nate.

"No. You don't hurt her!"

"Brigs must have flashed his badge at the school." Pete looked between Helena and me.

"Why don't we just give him this...this thing back? And why aren't we getting help?" Nate was frantic. Not that I don't blame him.

"We are the help." Pete tried to calm him down.

"Why should I trust you? Why should I trust any of you?" Nate started to storm out and walked right by Helena.

"You were right, Myka." The crack in H.G.'s voice broke my heart. "I can't live a normal life. I was fooling myself. How can I bring anything but misery…," Tears glistened in Helena's eyes.

"No, Helena, that's not…,"

"I know what I am. And I know what I have to do. Help me, please."

"Okay." I knew what I had to do. I had to get Adelaide back and save the little happiness H.G. had. Even if it wasn't with me. It didn't take long for Pete to call me once I left. "Pete, make sure they don't follow me. I brought H.G. into this and I'm going to find Adelaide and I can handle Brigs. Just keep Helena safe."

Xxx

The camping store where Brigs said he would be was out of business. I was quiet as I made my way inside. "Detective, I have the jaw bone. Look, I don't want any trouble." Kneeling slowly, I placed the bag on the floor. "I just want to take Adelaide home." Before I could grab my gun, I heard a click.

"Reach for your gun slowly and pass it to me." I did as the man said and realized he was another detective. "This jaw bone lets us bring people who get off on technicalities to justice. We can actually do something to save this town."

I had to keep him calm. He was becoming a predator. "I'm just here for Adelaide. She's just a kid and not even a part of this. Just let her go."

"No. If I let either of you go you'll take this bone and…"

"You didn't know this was a part of the plan?" I turned to Brigs. "Look that jaw bone messes with your head. It makes you do things you wouldn't normally do. You were a good cop. I can tell."

"I'm still a good cop."

"Good cops don't kill little kids! Parcel's partner was innocent. He was arrested in another state! He knows it!"

"Shut up! He was guilty of plenty that we couldn't get him for." As he and Brigs argued, I used the chance to disarm him and get away.

Before I could get to the storage room door, I heard gunshots. "Pete and Helena." Running back, I saw H.G.

"Myka," she greeted me with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Adelaide is in the back room. I think you need to go get her. Be careful."

"I will be. Take care of this." Handing me her Tesla, she ran towards the back room.

When I heard Pete scream, I drew Helena's Tesla. Brigs' partner was using the artifact on Pete and he was transforming. As I bagged it, he went back to normal.

"No cave man jokes."

"I will not agree to that."

"Oh come on."

Walking up to the storage room, we saw Helena hugging Adelaide. "My name is Helena." It was then that I knew I had to let H.G. go. She was happy with Nate and Adelaide. And she was good at taking care of people she loved.

Xxx

Before Pete and I left, Helena came to say goodbye. "It looks like everyone is okay."

"Adelaide is safe. That's all that matters. As for Nate and I, I have no idea." Helena looked back at them momentarily.

"I'm going to let you two talk." Pete all but ran to the driver's side and got in.

H.G. laughed. "He never changes does he?"

"Nope." I paused, "I was wrong about what I said. I know you're not trying to chase your past. I just lashed out because I didn't want to lose you." _Damn it. I refuse to cry in front of her again._

"Myka," as Helena wrapped me in a strong embrace the tears started to flow.

"I want you to be happy. And you obviously are with Nate. So please…"

"I will always love you Myka." I couldn't help but burry my face in Helena's neck. "You believed in me when no one else did. You made me believe in myself again. When I was around you, I felt at home in this new world. And I will always owe you for that."

"You don't owe me anything." Glancing towards the window, I saw Nate and Adelaide watching us. We just stood there holding each other a moment longer. I didn't want to let go but I knew I had to. "But know that if he hurts you, I will bronze him."

Helena laughed. It was so good hearing that again. Letting go, she leaned back. "I have no doubt. Maybe just coffee next time? Once a week?"

"Or save the world. We'll see what happens."

Xxx

As we returned to the B&B I went to make myself a cup of tea. "I know you're standing there Jinx. And I'm ready to talk."

"I'll meet you on the patio."

Sighing, I took a seat. "She's happy. Truly happy with Nate and his daughter. I need to let go of what we had and accept that. At least I still have her as a friend. The worst part of this is she still loves me."

"And you're tempted to give up your warehouse life if it meant you got to be with her?" Jinx folded his arms and leaned against a post.

I was quiet. Staring off into the distance, I took a sip of tea. "Yes."

"Are you going to fight for her?"

Again, I was silent. "I don't know. She's happy and I don't want to ruin that for her."

"And if I wanted you to ruin it?"

Jumping, I turned around to see Helena standing in the doorway. "Helena?"

"Do you remember when I called you and Pete when I tried to destroy the world?" I could only imagine the look on Jinx's face. "I subconsciously wanted you to stop me." H.G. walked towards me. "Could you give us a moment?"

"What? Yes, of course." Jinx went in and closed the door behind him.

Slowly, Helena took a seat beside me on the small couch. "Maybe I called you this time to stop me from doing the wrong thing."

"Helena,"

H.G. placed a finger over my lips stopping me. "Nate and Adelaide saw how I looked at you and how you looked at me. Once I told them everything, they told me I should go back. H.G. Wells doesn't belong in the normal civilian world. She belongs in the world of endless wonder with the woman she obviously loves more than anything else."

"What does this mean for…us?"

"Well, if you give up this life for me I'll bronze you and make you think about what you've done." I couldn't help but laugh at Helena's expression. "I don't know if they will let me be an agent again. But, I do want to be with you. If you'll have me. I've broken your heart quite a few times already."

"Every couple has fights. Our fights are a little more intense than normal but then again we're far from a normal couple."

"Indeed we are, my darling." Helena leaned in and captured my lips with hers. We heard cheering coming from inside but chose to ignore it. H.G. deepened the kiss and leaned me back to rest on the armrest.

Breaking for air, I let my forehead rest against hers. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Myka, I'm H.G. Wells. I have my ways. I have quite the led foot when I need to."

"Of course." Lacing my fingers in Helena's long hair, I kissed her once more. She was my home and I was hers. This is not how I thought my life was going to turn out but I couldn't be happier.


End file.
